


Why Is There A Child In My Bed?

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: What if the time travelling machine actually went wrong the second time, and Tony actually turned into a child and currently running around the compound in an oversized sweatshirt, with the rest of the avengers chasing after him.





	Why Is There A Child In My Bed?

What if the time travelling machine actually went wrong the second time, and Tony actually turned into a child and currently running around the compound in an oversized sweatshirt, with the rest of the avengers chasing after him.

“I need eyes on Stark!” Natasha said into her earpiece.

“Last location on level 2.” Clint replies as he slides around the vent.

“He must be scared, so guys hide your weapons.” Bucky sighs into his earpiece, as he exits the gym

“If you were Tony Stark, where would you hide yourself?’ Bruce replies into his earpiece as he bend over the lab tables to find Tony.

“Don’t tell Steve that it’s an experiment gone wrong alright.” Sam ordered as he searched the lab.

“Stark is not in the kitchen.” Thor said as he bites into a pop tart.

“Thor. Get out of the kitchen. Knowing you, you will finish all the pop tarts.” Natasha sighs.

“But pop tarts are the best food that have been created.” Thor sigh.

“Thor hunny, I’ll get you more pop tarts if you help us find Tony.” Bruce said

“Guys, not to eavesdrop, but why is there a child on my bed, and staring at me and he looks awfully like Tony.” Steve voice sounded in their earpiece.

“Steve’s bedroom now!” Bucky said.

Steve sighs as he just got back from a 48hr mission, and he just got out from the shower, he watched the child with big brown eyes staring at him as he dries his hair. The child was wearing one of his sweatshirt, with it dangling past his thighs. He had the messy hair that Tony had, the more Steve looks at it, he does looks like Tony, wearing the sweatshirt before he left for his mission. Steve walks up to him, who was sitting on his bed.

“Hey there buddy.” Steve greets him.

“Hi, I’m Anthony. You can call me Tony.” Tony replies.

“Hi Tony, I’m Steven Rogers but you can call me Steve instead.” Steve said as he sat next to him.

“What happen to you?” Tony asked as he points to the bandaged arm.

“I was out fighting bad guys. What happen to you Tony? How did you get here?” Steve asked.

“I woke up from a nap and I’m here. I didn’t know where to go, but my legs brought me here.” Tony explains.

“Tony, do you want to get something to eat?” Steve offered.

“Sure thing. I would love to have some cheeseburgers!” Tony said excitedly.

“I’ll make you some alright. Let’s go to the kitchen.” Steve said as he offers Tony his hand, Tony smiles and grabs it and jumps out of bed.

As they went out, Steve bumps into Bucky, Bucky wanted to explain, but Steve held his hands out and just told him to meet in the kitchen. While at the kitchen, Steve had carried Tony and rest him against his waist, as he made the boy some burgers. After he was done, he placed Tony in one of the chairs by the island, he let’s Tony eat while he glares at his team mates.

“Explain.” Steve groans as he points to Tony.

“Tony wanted to try out the time machine, but it was still a prototype, and Clint went in first then he came out okay, then Tony wanted to give it a try but there some calculation issue, and he came out as a kid, and he was afraid then he sort of run off.” Bucky explains.

“How can you let him go in there!” Steve sighs angrily.

“He was very persistent.” Clint sighs.

“And you let him!” Steve said angrily, as he threads his fingers in his hair.

“Steve. You sound like dad.” Tony said as he put his burger down and pouts at him.

“I’m so sorry love.” Steve said, as he turns to Tony, smiling at him.

“I want to go to bed. I’m tired.” Tony pouts as he made grabby hands to Steve.

“Fine, let’s get you call clean up and a change of clothes, then we get you to bed.” Steve said as he walks over to Tony, and carrying him up.

“I want something warm like this.” Tony grins as he twirls his long sleeve.

“Sure thing.” Steve said as he kissed his forehead.

“I’ll deal with you guys later on.” Steve turns and glares at the team.

Steve brought Tony up to his room, he puts Tony into the bath tub and wash him clean, wiping the oil stain on his cheeks, the ketchup stain at the bottom of his lips. He rinsed Tony and wipes him dry, he puts on a new warm sweatshirt for Tony, and tucks him into bed, he got into bed next to Tony, as he sing him a lullaby that adult Tony always loved, he pats Tony to sleep, and he too falls asleep.

For the next couple of days they tried everything to turn Tony back to the adult Tony, after one exhausting day, Tony went to sleep in Steve’s arms, he was having a nightmare, as he tries to run away from something. He was crying in his sleep as he tossed and turned, which woke Steve up. Steve shook Tony awake.

“Hey buddy. Wake up.” Steve said tiredly as he shook Tony.

“Steve! Help me Steve.” Tony cries out as he was still in his nightmare.

“Baby, I’m here. Come on now.” Steve shook him harder.

Tony then woke up and sat up, he was covered in tears and sweat, he was trembling in Steve’s arms as he tries to catch his breath.

“Hey you okay Tony.” Steve held him close.

“Dad tried to hit me, he kept throwing things at me. Calling me a dissapointment.” Tony sobs.

“Baby look at me, you’re far from a dissapointment, I’m so proud of what you are and how you build yourself. You’re an amazing human being that I truly love.” Steve said as he rubs Tony’s back.

“You love me Steve?” Tony asked as he looks up at Steve.

“I will always love you. Now time to sleep alright.” Steve comforts him.

“You don’t think I’m a cry baby because I had a bad dream?” Tony asked him as Steve tucks him in.

“You’re a brave boy, for fighting your nightmare. You can always come to me if you have a nightmare, I’ll chase them away with you.” Steve reassures him. Tony nods and smiles at him.

Days later Tony finally turned back to his adult self, while Steve was out on another mission. When Steve got back, he just drags himself to his bedroom, he took a quick shower and off to bed. It was 3 am when his bedroom door was pushed open, there stood adult Tony stark, wearing the sweatshirt that he first wore when he was transform. Steve turns and faced the door, he rubs his tired eyes.

“Tony?” Steve yawns. Tony took a step in.

“Hey what’s wrong Tony?” Steve sat up.

“Can I come in?” Tony asked him.

“Sure thing. Come here, sit down. Is everything okay?” Steve asked as he pats the bed.

“You said if I had a nightmare, I could come sleep with you, so we can chase the nightmares away together.” Tony pouts as he sat next to Steve.

“Yup let’s chase the evil nightmares together.” Steve said, as he pulls the blanket over them, and pulling Tony into a hug.

“Thank you Steve for taking care of me for the past few days.” Tony said as he leans up to Steve.

“I’ll always be here for you Tones. That’s what boyfriends do.” Steve said as he leans down and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose


End file.
